


May Come

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random!smut, set at some time vaguely after 'Confidence Man'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Short and random porn written for jypzrose.

Sawyer’s hands seem so large as they come to rest on her bare hips, holding her down. Deeply tanned and strong enough that, for an instant, Kate feels trapped. She couldn’t break away even if she wanted to, and she’s naked before him, and those big hands of his are even keeping her from covering herself up.

He looks down at her, his eyes dark and flickering orange in the reflected firelight. His chest is bare above her, but he doesn’t look self-conscious at all. He looks dangerous. Predatory.

Before Kate can open her mouth to speak, he’s upon her. His stubble scratches her flesh, uncomfortable and bristly. But his lips… His lips are wet and soothing, easing away the roughness. His tongue caresses her flesh, working at perfect counterpoint to the short hairs on his chin. Discomfort, followed by sweet pleasure…

He starts at her collarbone, but works his way down – a brief taste from each breast – before he’s at her stomach. His tongue dips into her navel, slowly and intentionally, lighting the fire deep within her belly.

His hair is long, and despite the harshness of the seawater he bathes in, it feels surprisingly soft against her flesh. Trails of silk that move down her stomach now to the apex of her sex.

Those strong hands are still holding her down, she remembers belatedly, and now they’re pushing at her, spreading her thighs for him. Instinctively, she resists for a moment. But this isn’t a fight she really wants to win, so she surrenders to him after a second. He opens her wide, leaving her exposed to his hungry gaze. And, even in the silent dark of night, there’s no mistaking the dark passion in his eyes.

He smiles up at her for a second – a flash of dimples – and then his mouth is upon her and her head falls back onto the sand. She knows the stars are shining above her, but they seem to be spinning, blurring, until finally she can’t see them at all. The only sensation she can process is the feel of his lips breathing hot on her sensitive opening, his tongue inside her now, thrusting deep, tasting her ecstasy…

And, god, did she actually think she could process even that _one_ sensation?

Because it’s too much, too intense, too deep, too tender, and she can’t even begin to put words to the feeling spreading through her belly. Veins of fire, sparks of pleasure, endless, relentless sensation until she think her entire body’s going to combust, because it’s just _too much_ …

His mouth leaves her just as she’s poised on the precipice, and it takes her a moment to realize he’s gone. When she does, a sound like a whimper – a little mewling plea – escapes her lips, and she can’t believe that she of all people made such a helpless noise.

He shushes her as his body returns to hers, covering her once more. His eyes look almost affectionate in that moment, and his fingers stroke gently through her hair. He looks…kind. Loving. And that’s not a word Kate usually associates with Sawyer, but that’s what he is in that moment.

Her own hands find the strength to rise from where they’ve lain limp on the sand to touch him. The firelight gleams on his bare flesh, and her fingertips trace the red flickering highlights of his muscles. The weight of his body is heavy upon her, and she can feel the corded steel of his arms and back as she caresses them, but the look on his face…

He looks so open. Vulnerable. Almost needy. And she knows she has nothing to fear from his power.

She smiles up at him softly and kisses him on the lips. It’s just a small kiss at first, but his lips are so soft, and he tastes like wild, primitive _male_ , and it’s just like that first kiss they shared: She has to have more.

He opens his mouth for her, or maybe she opens her mouth for him. But it doesn’t really matter now because their tongues are tangling, battling one moment and loving the next, and her hand tangles into the long silk of his hair, pulling him in deeper, desperate for more.

The taste of him…the scent…the feel… All defy words, and she struggles to explore him further, to put a name to everything that her senses are telling her he is. And then finally she realizes…

God, he _is_ sex, and it’s the most wonderful thing she’s ever tasted…

Her free hand moves lower, and she feels him against her thigh now. She hadn’t been aware enough to realize that he’d removed his jeans until this moment. She’s seen him nude before, watched him emerge from the water, proud and confident in his masculinity. But nothing could’ve prepared her for the feel of him in her hand, long and hard and thick, the perfect combination of everything about him that she loves: silk and steel all at once.

Nor could she have prepared for her body’s reaction to just touching him like this. She feels empty, needy, her inner thighs chaffing, desperate to discover if she’s finally found that perfect fit.

He moans against her lips, and she’s moaning too now, clinging to him, wrapping her legs around his waist to invite him inside. They both tense for a moment when their sexes first brush, tensing up in that moment of perfect anticipation…

And then he thrusts, and he’s inside her, and she’s gasping at his lips. Because she was right; she knew it all along… He _is_ the perfect fit for her.

They freeze for a moment together in realization, and then they can’t hold back any longer, and they’re both thrusting, moving together in perfect harmony. She draws him in deeper with each push, and each time she’s just a little bit more reluctant to let him pull out again.

Their hands are moving frantically, stroking fevered flesh wherever they can find it, wanting to touch every part of each other while he drives into the core of her being again and again.

Their lips meet again, and they each taste the other’s moan. Their tongues couple, wild and intense, just like their bodies, and Kate can feel the world falling out from under her. The island’s fading away to nothing, and there’s just her and Sawyer, and she’s got so little time left…

“Please,” her lips pull away from his, and she whispers in his ear, “I need to know…”

“Know what?” he murmurs against her cheek, his voice raw and tight as he tries to hold back their final climax just a few seconds longer.

“Your name… I need to know… Before…” She’s practically begging him now. Because, god, she just wants to fall with him – _for_ him – but she just _has_ to know who she’s falling with first.

Thankfully, he understands, agrees, and pulls her closer, his lips against her ear, as his hips thrust frantically inside her now, pushing her over the edge, and he says…

“Kate? Kate!”

With a startled jerk, Kate sat up, blinking in confusion at the empty pre-dawn beach before her. Her agitated mind scrambled for the name Sawyer had whispered to her, knowing she couldn’t forget, that those were the two most important words she’d ever heard in her life…

“You were moaning and tossing in your sleep.” Her gaze focused confusedly on Boone, who knelt beside her, looking concerned. “I guess you were having a nightmare.”

Suddenly, reality reasserted itself, and she realized the name she was searching for was just a concoction of her subconscious. A dream, all just a dream… “Yeah,” she lied to Boone. The lies came so easily now, ready at her lips even when she was half-asleep. “Just a nightmare. Thanks.”

He just nodded before returning to the little alcove where he and Shannon slept.

Kate took a deep, slow breath and lay back down. Turned onto her side so that she could just see the outline of the tarp-covered structure in the distance. Her body still felt tight and hot at the memory of her dream, and her panties were wet and uncomfortable. She shut her eyes to keep herself from being tempted by the fact that the obvious _solution_ to her problem was only a short walk away.

 _Damn._

And, while she was at it, she might as well banish the images of the man she most certainly should _not_ want to the depths of her subconscious.

 _Damn, damn._

And try not to give too much meaning to the fact that, no matter how much she wanted to believe that this recurring dream of hers didn’t mean anything – that it was just a sex dream – it always featured the same co-star. And came whenever she’d turned him away the previous day.

 _Damn, damn, damn._

Kate closed her eyes and tried to forget it all. It was something she’d become good at over the years. It was just this island – this _place_ – that made it harder each night for her to pull back into her shell, to keep herself from getting too close…

Kate turned her back to Sawyer’s tent and went back to sleep. One day the walls she’d erected around herself would crumble and she’d go to him. But, until then, she only had her dreams.


End file.
